


Dogsitting

by fivour



Series: PruCan Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, aph, aph canada - Freeform, aph prussia - Freeform, dogg o, gays with dogs, i'm counterproductive, look at me writing fluff when i'm tryna do angst :'), prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: Gilbert acts like a three year old with his brother's dogs, but Matthew doesn't like the lack of attention and the noise.





	Dogsitting

Hours.

Gilbert had been playing with the dogs for  _hours_ and Matthew had had enough of it. It wasn't like he didn't love dogs, or love seeing his boyfriend being a complete dork because of said dogs, but once he began to make noises that could rival Feliciano's odd outbursts, it wasn't very cute. Rather, it was annoying.

Matthew was laying on the bed attempting to read, Aster having made his way close enough to lean against his stomach. He'd spent almost an hour petting him before giving up, opting to lay his arm over the dog and keep reading. Meanwhile, Gilbert was beside them with the other two, repeating (in a hilariously high, babified voice) how cute they were, what such good boys, very good boys. 

By the time he'd given that up, it was to the point of just trying to wear them out, since it was rather late anyways. Of course, Gilbert didn't take them in the living room or outside to play with them, instead chasing them throughout the house while Matthew tried to sleep through it. Everytime Blackie pounced on the bed and back off of it, he could feel more and more hope for a good night's sleep drifting away.

He thanked God that Aster had conked out long before Gilbert and the other two went on their chase, not particularly liking the idea of his legs undoubtedly getting crushed by  _three_ dogs _and_ Gilbert. The German had an unfortunate habit of bouncing onto the bed almost as tired as Blackie and Berlitz were. More often than not, he ended up laying almost on top of Matthew.

And so, when Gilbert had finally gotten the dogs to lay on the floor instead of the bed (it was small - or at least, not large enough for two people and three dogs), Matthew already had his arms open for him. He couldn't deny the small grin on his face when he settled into his lover's arm, nor how much warmer it was.

"You smell like sweat and dogs," Matthew commented after moment, beginning to run his fingers through Gilbert's hair gently.

"And you sound like a mom," he retorted, snuggling further into his side. Matthew only snorted, ruffling his hair gently.

"Sure."

"Hey, why is Aster allowed on the bed and they aren't?" Gilbert asked after a long, comfortable silence, voice muffled by Matthew's shirt.

"Because Aster can control himself."

"...then why am I still here?"

"Shut the hell up and sleep, Gilbert."

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me again, writing this cute shit when i'm trying to write angsty stuff :^) welcome to your new least favorite show called counter-productivity featuring me, your author-


End file.
